The present invention relates to an automatic feeder of tire building materials in a tire building machine, and more specifically, an automatic material feeder which enables an automatic feeding of many kinds of sheet materials to be applied to the crown portion of a tire by one apparatus.
In known feeders in a tire forming machine which feed sheet materials to be applied to a crown portion of a tire, a multistage rack is used for manually applying the sheet materials.
However, the manual operation has a poor working efficiency and, in addition, involves a danger, and thus a feeder incorporating automatic cloth inspection and automatic application has recently been proposed, as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 58-59829.
However, in the above described automatic feeder, it is necessary to laterally provide individual automatic feeders for each tire constituent material, laterally slide a tire forming drum after one applying operation has been completed, and they carry out a separate operation for applying a next material.
Therefore, a large space is required for the installation of each feeder and the automatic feeder itself is required to be increased in number when additional materials are to be applied to steel materials as practiced in recent years, and thus there has been a problem of the need for a broader space than before and of an increase in the machine installation cost.